User talk:OwenDavis
You seem to be quite the expert at edting table and such, would it be possible to make the tables on Daggers into templates or something to save copy and pasting them, if I plan to add more weapons? Fingyer 09:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! The dagger page is looking okay now that I ripped out all the un-needed styling on that chart so it's just a simple table. That simple table syntax is actually easier to deal with than the template syntax. The main chart can stay a table but I'd like to make the other table, the "summary" part a template for the weapon pages. I'll try to do that soon... OwenDavis 21:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm having a little bit of trouble using the Template:Weapon as I am not sure how to edit some of the sections, specifically the "???" under the Aux Effects title. Could you fix up the template so that we have the Aux effect icons, with numbers next to them, like the bit with all the different damage types? Also can you make so the 'Attack Type' is actually editable? (I'm hopeless at that sort of thing so if you could do all that, that would be awesome. I assume you're familiar with the game's aux effects?) ... On an unrelated note, my editing interface appears to have messed up (see here http://i.imgur.com/rMjbR.jpg), could you help me fix this? It's kind of annoying. Thank you! Fingyer 08:31, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I'll take a look at that template, it looks like parameters for aux effects is not in there. That's a pretty crazy editor bug! What browser/OS are you using? I sit next to the team working on the editor, so I'll let them know. OwenDavis 17:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Huh. For some reason it never occured to me that it was my browser messing it up :3. I'm using Firefox and Windows 7. I tried using COMODO Dragon (a mandatory web browser based on Chrome when you install COMODO) and it worked fine (it wasn't mesed up anymore). I suppose I could use that to make my edits but I'll try some stuff to fix my Firefox, update it, clear cookies and stuff. Thanks for looking at that template. Fingyer 06:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :I have added the poison/divine/bleed/occult effect icons, updated the Icons page, and I modified the weapon template so you can pass in |aux-poison=true and the icon will show up. I don't like how it still shows ??? for all the other defaults, but I can figure out how to fix that. Is a number required for those effects? I also fixed the atk-type, it should show whatever you pass in now. : Browser bug is apparently caused by having a non-default "zoom" level in the browser. We have a fixed layout in the HTML so if things don't fit, the layout does weird things, especially on edit pages. : I have put my zoom level back to default (100%) and it works fine now. I liked being zoomed out more but I enjoy having to not scroll down as opposed to seeing a bit less. (This also fixed the bar that appears on the bottom of the screen, thanks). As for the symbols for Occult/Divine/Poison/Bleed, they do have values, so if you could add them in that would be awesome! On another topic... are they any local admins around anymore on this wiki? Or is it just Wikia staff that are coming to temporarily help out? If there are no actual admins, may I request the privilege? I ask because as I type this, I notice some random page by some moron has been created and I would like to have the power to delete it (AuldCullins216). I have tagged the page for deletion anyway. Thanks for all your help! Fingyer 08:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : I added parameter values to the aux effects... so, |aux-bleed = 10 works. I don't think there are any active local admins at the moment. you want to have admin/bureaucrat rights, that's cool. I think the policy is to go here and apply through the normal community process here : Thanks for that, yet to test it though, once I add a new page with a weapon that actually has bleed I'll test it. (I just realised Dagger has no bleed (I think)). Fingyer 07:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I was looking at the Dagger page and I noticed you spaced out the table a lot, did you want me to make all the tables spaced out like that? Because I honestly thought it looked perfectly fine the way it was. Fingyer 09:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That was completely unintentional, sorry. Not sure what happened. I reverted the change. I was just trying to remove the bleed effect. Base dagger doesn't have it, a few others do (bandit's knife, etc) OwenDavis 21:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC)